


We All Stumble

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, we all stumble, every one of us. That’s why it’s a comfort to go hand in hand." - Emily Kimbrough</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lfr_sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfr_sam/gifts).



    

    

    

    

    

**Author's Note:**

> It has now also been posted to tumblr, feel free to [reblog](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/132308069419/remember-we-all-stumble-every-one-of-us-thats)! :)


End file.
